


Lights

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Discord: Malec Server, Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “How did you know?” Magnus asked as he kissed the children and thanked them.“I have my secrets,” Alec said as he smiled.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for **Prompt Advent Calendar Event!** For [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x) \- Day 4 - Lights
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

“Max, Rafe, be quiet,” Alec hushed the children as he moved to turn out the lights, before adding in a whisper, “Your papa should be here at any moment. Now don’t forget that we need to surprise him. It’s his birthday.”

Alec saw them nod as they waited for the warlock to appear from the portal.

“Why is it so dark? It’s strange. Isn’t it Christmas?” Magnus asked in the dark.

At that Alec flicked a switch and colorful lights appeared as the children screamed and yelled, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAPA!!”

Alec smiled, flushed with joy, as he came closer to his husband and kissed him and then whispered, “Happy Birthday, love, and Merry Christmas.”

“How did you know?” Magnus asked as he kissed the children and thanked them.

“I have my secrets,” Alec said as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the midnight already passed in my country, so - Happy Birthday Magnus Bane.🎂🎉


End file.
